This invention relates to a system for the administration of drugs and/or biologically active materials by continuous intervenous infusion, utilizing gas pressure produced by the electrolysis of water in hydrogels. More particularly, this invention relates to a delivery device which utilizes gas pressure from free oxygen and hydrogen derived from the electrolysis of water in solid hydrogels providing strength and rigidity. The gas pressure forces the infusion of the drugs and/or biologically active materials through appropriate means into the body. The rate of electrolysis of water from within the hydrogel framework which produces the gases (oxygen and hydrogen) is controlled by an electric current. This current is supplied by a battery or is activated and controlled by an electronic timer or a biomedical control system which reacts to stimuli related to bodily functions, such as temperature, pH, muscle contractions, electroencephalography, or electrocardiography, and/or a combination of the above.